godfather5ffandomcom-20200214-history
Gangs
WORK IN PROGRESS.. Gangs are NPC controlled neighborhoods which can be attacked for resources and items. The amount of troops they have and what you gain from attacking them varies depending on their level. Cityscapes have the same amount of troops as a gang of the same level. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT IT... IF U FIND A CHANGE THEN POST IT BELOW... This chart is a work in progress. This is someone else work but seem to left aside for awhile so i started testing and making it...When i started my Medicine and Muscle were at level 11 with level 2 gold armory items. PM me on above fb account for any questions.. ''Gangs Troop Count. ''Minimum amount of troops for successful attack without any loss or minimal losses.Edit In cell are these numbers: [' 'amount of returned / sent ] This chart is a work in progress. This guide has been tested uptil level 4... by the time your protection is over u will be farming lvl3/4 and your research will be atleast same as me when i started testing which is Medicine and Muscle at level 11 with level 3 gold armory items. § In the new combat system, use cheaper units to avoid losing more expensive units. However, bear in mind that the overall cost of losing the cheaper units may be higher than the cost of a few professionals. § You can safely use any transport units with any combat units. First you lose combat units, then transport. It is recommended to use transport units, because when you attack eg. gang lvl 9 with 1000 PROs they aren't able to carry so much resources For Mix Troops (Tested) § Single troop type should not be send or u will be needing more numbers to send... the troop numbers uptil level 4 gang is such that u can easily send 10 waves at a time instead of send all ur troops thrying to figure a no loss attack... § Farming 1 is a waste beacause you have enough initial resources to start help you build and research for while until you have troops for farming level2 plus lvl1 has very less resources and will be eating your attack orders for nothing. § Best thing is to start and keep farming Lvl2 until you have Tommy Guns then move to Lvl 3-5 until you have professionals. § From level 6 and beyond bail-out option should be used for minimum losses. Resources Looted When Attacking In the table below you will find the resources that you can get when attacking a Gang or a Cityscape. Negative respect from loss of troops units give you respect and when you lose some, you lose a little respect with them.. '''In addition to these resources, you can get extra weapons for your troops when you attack a gang. Also, when you attack a level 6 gang, or above, you have a chance to get Greenwich Village bond. Bailout! To get ahead and rise to the top, sometimes you have to risk the lives of the loyal gangsters willing to fight for you on the streets of New York City. However, not every battle has to end in total bloodshed… when losing Units in battle, a percentage of Units lost will now be sent to jail instead of the graveyard! We are just about to release a brand new feature in The Godfather: Five Families– the option to bail out your lost Units from jail! This feature can be a little confusing at first, so check out these FAQs to learn how you can make the most of the new Bailout! § '''How do I view which Units are in my jail? You can view your incarcerated Units by clicking on the “Bail” tab in the Mansion screen. § What happens to your Units in Jail? When you Units are in jail, you will have the option to save time by bailing out these Units instead of having to re-train them. § How do I bail out my Units? When bailing out these Units, you can spend either Cash or Diamonds to return them safely to your Estate. § How much do Units cost to bail out? The amount of Cash or Diamonds it will take to bail out a Unit depends on the Respect value for that Unit. Higher level Units are worth more Respect and therefore will cost more to bail out of jail. § How many Units can be jailed at one time? You can currently hold 2000 Units total in the jail at any one time. § What happens if I go over my Jail capacity? If you are at maximum capacity in your Jail and more Units are sent there from battle, the lowest level Units that are currently imprisoned will be replaced with the newly incacerated Units from battle. For example (assuming I have a jail capacity of 100), if I have 50 Professionals and 50 Thugs and lose 50 more Professionals in battle, the Professionals that are lost in that battle will go to jail and my Thugs will be removed. § How many of my Units will go to jail per fight? Like your maximum jail capacity, this depends on the level of your Mansion. At a level 10 Mansion, a total of 20% of Units lost in a battle will be sent to jail. § How do you determine which Units are sent to jail? Higher level Units will be sent to jail before lower level Units. If you lose both Professionals and Thugs in battle, the Professionals will go to jail while the Thugs will die (depending on the level of your Mansion). Please keep in mind that Goons, Couriers, Delivery Trucks, and Defensive Units will not be sent to jail. Category:Under Construction Category:Main Category:Tips Category:Gameplay